Linali's Curse
by CattyLi
Summary: Allen found out that a curse has been placed on Linali by the Earl. Can Allen fix it before Linali permanently become one of the Noahs? slight allenxlinali and linalixrabi
1. Chapter 1

Allen sniffed the air. Ahhh, the sweet smell of food! He was about to make his usual trip to Jerry and order 20 dishes until he heard a scream. It came from Komui's experiment room. Usually there was a lot of noise, but this time, it was different. 

Allen made a hard decision...would he go see what happend or stay and feed himself...

Allen heard another scream. Ok, he would go.

He quickly ran to the door to find blood all over it.

"Komui?!" Allen walked inside. Everywhere you looked was a mess covered in blood.

Then he saw it...Komui on the ground, blood on his back. He also saw Reever and the rest of the science group.

"Pretty sight, isn't it?"

Allen looked up, horrifide to see that Linali was standing in the middle of it, her hair was down, and her clothes were stained with red. She held a knife and licked the blood off. She smiled

"Allen-kun, why do you look so upset?" She giggled. "Are you mad at what I did?"

"Linali...why?" Allen wanted to ask her so much things, his mind was spinning, giving him the worst headache. Linali was so sweet, so kind, always worrying about others and risking herself.

"Are you sure you didn't see this coming?"

"W-what...what are you talking about?!" Allen's anger completely took controll. "Linali what did you do?!"

"I'm sure you had a dream," Linali said ignoring his second question. "Only yesterday...am I right?" She frowned as if thinking. "Don't you remember? You saw all of this. You knew."

She smiled again.

Allen bit his lip, trying to keep his tears back. Yes, he did see this. But he didn't do anything. After all, a dream is only a dream. How should he know anything like this was actually going to happen?

Linali's smiled turned faint. "You knew and you didn't do anything about it, did you?"

Before Allen could do anything, a door came from beneth the ground and somone stepped out.

"Rhode?" Allen was now competely confused. Why would Linali, out of anyone in the world, be working with a Noah?

Rhode was quite confused as well when she saw Komui and the others.

"Isn't this suppose to be your brother?" She asked Linali pointing to Komui.

She just frowned. "Well, it's Linali's brother."

They were having a conversation like nothing was wrong and Allen wasn't even there.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"What are you saying?!! Komui is your brother! What do you mean?"

He fell to his knees. "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Allen? Allen! Are you in here?" 

It was Rabi. He saw Allen run out of the mess hall without eating a single bite and thought something must be wrong.

"No Rabi! Don't come in here!" Allen didn't want anyone to deal with this mess besides him. But Rabi, being himself, didn't listen. When he saw the blood and everybody, his eyes grew wide.

Linali and Rhode giggled at the dumbfolded exorsist.

"Why the surprised look, Rabi?" Linali asked. "But I must admit, you are doing better than Allen-kun."

Rabi turned to Allen. He couldn't see his face in the dark room, but was sure that he was crying. Rabi reached for his Inoccence. He didn't have a choice. The science group...Linali and Rhode, what could he do?

"Now, Rabi, don't be so hasty." Rhode walked up to her door. "We're just getting started."

Linali walk towards Allen. She lifted his chin up so she could see his face clearly. Allen hoped that when he looked up at Linali, he would actually see an akuma. But, of course, he didn't. Instead he saw Linali. Even though Allen knew what she did, he still thought she looked beautiful.

"Allen-kun," she said. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon enough."

Linali smiled. It looked so familiar to her everday hello smile. But Allen knew that this wasn't really her.

"Linali!" Rabi was about to hit her with his hammer that grew ten ten times as big. He swing and he did hit something, but it wasn't her. When the smoke cleared out, Rabi realized he hit an akuma that came from no where. Linali and Rhode were gone, leaving him, Allen (apparently unconcious because Rabi accidently hit him too), and the science group.

_3 hours later..._

Allen woke up finding himself in his room. He got up, realizing he has the worst headache. Suddenly, he remembered. Linali, Rhode, and also Rabi hitting him with his Inoccence.

Allen jumped out of bed heading to the door. But before he could even touch the doorknob, Rabi opened it.

"Rabi, where is Linali?"

"I'm not sure myself. Hey, do you want to go down town today?"

"Rabi how can you say something like that?! Linali killed Ko-" Allen paused and then remembered.

"Hello?" Rabi waved his hand in front of Allen's face.

"Rabi! Komui! Is he ok?" Allen ran past Rabi heading to the experiment room.

"Allen, wait!"

But it was too late. Allen went in the room to find it still the same. The only difference was that Komui wasn't there.

"Komui's alright." Rabi said all of a sudden behind him. "He needs some time to get used to what happened...are you alright? Allen?"

"I'm...I'm fine." Allen looked down, his hair covering his eyes. He needed to find Linali.

"Hey, cheer up! Jerry's cooking his best dishes for you right now. You better get it before it turns cold." Rabi smiled, but he and Allen both know it was fake. Allen started to walk to the mess hall, but Rabi stayed back, looking at the bloody room.

_Linali, where in the world are you?_

* * *

Sorry for making these so short, I'll try to make them longer


	3. Chapter 3

Linali started at herself in the mirror. She was wearing an old dress like those on anitque dolls form England. She focused on her hair and put it down. Then up in a pigtail, then in one ponytail.

Hmmmm...

Finally she decided to put in in her usual hair style. It felt...right.

Knock knock

Rhode's head poked in the room. "Are you ready? Everyone is waiting."

Linali looked at herself more time in the mirror. "What do you think?" she asked Rhode. She appeared next to her.

"Don't you think that looks too regular?" Rhode's eyes glimmered. "If I could do your hair..."

Linali didn't listen to anything after that. She kept focusing on herself. Her hair, her ugly, old dress. She's with Rhode, her exorsist uniform, torn and in the garbage and everything else. Everything was going according to plan. But still, something doesn't feel right.  
Her heart feels like it's being torn apart. Was it because of what she did? To Komui? And Allen? Ha. No way.

"Linali." Rhode was looking very serious. "You do know what happens to you in the end, right?"

Linali smiled. "Yes."

Rhode smiled too. "If you're sure, let's hurrry"

"You won't have much of a choice," she muttered.

Linali and Rhode walked to a dinning room. They took a seat at the table. The room was competely dark. The two candles were the only source of light.

"Welcome, Linali Lee."

The Earl.

He sat at the end of the table. Everyone else was there too. Akuma served the food and soon they all started eating.

"Are you going to discuss the plan?" Rhode asked with a mouthful of food.

"Is there a need? I thought a family gathering would be nice. Linali is one of us now." The Earl took a big bit of turkey and wiped his mouth.

Linali quietly ate while thinking. What is wrong with me? What is this feeling? She stood up. "I need some fresh air." She walked out of the room. Rhode took a couple of big bites and then quickly followed her.

In town

"Linali, slow down!" Rhode ran up to her. "What is it? What's the rush?"

Linali kept on walking. She saw some people fishing in the river. She clenched her chest where her heart was. The pain was increasing. "I'll...I'll be right back." She headed for the river

Rhode sat down on the grass watching Linali kill a fisherman and his two kids. What is going on with her? She's killing people to stop the pain.

Rhode knew what was wrong with Linali. Curse or no curse, Komui was her brother and she can't help, but feel something for hurting him.

Linali came back, bloody, interrupting Rhodes thoughts. Her pain was nearly gone. Almost.

"Rhode?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we pay a visit to Allen?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Rabi walked up to Allen's door. It's been three days since the incident. Komuin hasn't talk and has been sleeping 24-7. Allen has been stuffing himself instead. 

Rabi knocked on Allen's door. "Allen? Wanna go to town today? Reever's making me get somthing for him...maybe it'll take your mind off of things."

There was a silence.

"Allen?" Rabi opened the door. He wasn't there. Probably in the mess hall eating his troubles away.

As Rabi suspected, Allen was there. He took a seat across from him.

"Are you ok?" Rabi asked through the pile of empty dishes. "You've been eating none stop for the last three days. You're gonna grow sick.  
Heck, I don't even know how you keep that slim figure of yours."

"I'm fine," said Allen continuing to eat.

Rabi put his head on his hands. _I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. He's said that already about nine times. Oh God, help me._

"So how about going to town today?" He said changing the subject. "Reever said he needed to get something and asked me to do it for him."

"No thanks"

"It'll be fun"

"No"

"Come on, Allen"

"Rabi, I said no!" Allen put down his fork and knife. He left the mess hall in a rush.

_Great, Rabi, he's gone._

Allen sneaked out of HQ without anyone knowing.

_Rabi is becoming a nuisance. But I wonder if I was being to hard on him..._

Allen shook his head. Right now, nothing made sense. He wish he could talk to Linali, but she was the one who started all this. Where was she? And what happened to her?

"Allen-kun?"

Allen stopped. That voice...is it really her? Allen turned around.

Linali

"Hello, Allen-kun, did you miss me?"

Allen glared at her. He wanted to say no, but was afraid the word, yes, would slip out.

Linali clenched her chest. "I've been having this feeling, but I don't know what it is...I think it's you, Allen-kun." She looked sad and confuse, desperately wanting to find the answer to stop the pain.

Allen wanted to pull her into an embrace and never let go, but he knew Linali turned bad. She wasn't the same person anymore.

"What do you want with me?"

Linali looked up at him. "I don't like this feeling," she said coldly. "And I think that if you're gone, this feeling was be gone too."

"Hey, Allen!?" Rabi couln't believe that Allen was gone. _Where did that brat go?_ He ran outside of HQ. "Allen!"

Rabi kept on running until he finally saw him, but there was also someone else. _Linali?_ He took out his inoccence. This time, he would get her.

He wasn't planning to really fight Linali, just to knock her out.

"Rabi, is it?"

Rabi didn't see a door come out from the ground only a distance away. It was Rhode. She was licking a lollipop.

"What do you want, Rhode?"

"I'm not here to fight, Rabi, unless you want to." She licked her lollipop.

Rabi snickered. "Don't tell me that you're here to babysit me."

Rhode giggled and took another lick. "Considering the way you are, I might as well."

"If you're going to stop me, don't."

"Why do you want Linali back?" she asked couriously.

"Why do you think? Linali is an exorcist. Not one of you. She's nothing like you or the others."

Rhode paused seeming like she's thinking hard. Then, she smiled. "She is now. And in four days, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm not going to loose her and neither is the Earl," she muttered

Rabi tighten his grip on his hammer. "You're gonna eat your words."

Allen saw Rabi and Rhode. He turned his head back to Linali, surprised to find out that she had actually activated her Inoccence.

"I thought about destroying these," she said, "But the Earl said they might come in handy." She smiled. "I know you can't fight me, Allen-kun. You're just too soft."

Allen clenched his fist. She was right. He didn't even think about fighting Linali. He couldn't and he wouldn't.

_There has to be another way._


	5. Chapter 5

Linali stayed frozen. She didn't move or say anything. She just kept looking at her Dark Boots. 

Allen activated his Inoccence to defend himself. He wouldn't attack, but Linali surely would. Even so, she didn't do anything.

"Linali..."

"...the pain and suffering..."

"W-what?"

Linali jumped up on a tree branch. "Being an exorcist, Allen-kun...don't you feel pain?"

Allen hesitated to answer. Yes, he did. But, he became and exorcist to prevent that.

"Like I said, you're too soft." Linali plunged down five feet below the ground, right next to Allen. He didn't even budge.

"Why won't you fight me? You always fight don't you? It's your purpose, the whole reason you became an exorcist."

Allen swung his arm at Linali, of course, missing her. "My purpose is to fight akuma, the Earl and Noahs. Not you, Linali...why are you doing this?"

He looked at Linali carfully. He could see that there was sadness and pain in her eyes. But she acted like she didn't feel anything. Linali smiled faintly and jumped right in front of Allen.

"There's something you should know, Allen-kun...sooner or later, Linali will be competely gone. There's nothing you can do about it..." She sigh. "Unless, you can kill me. But we both know you can't bear the pain."

_Kill her? What was she talking about? I'd never kill her. _

"Stop talking nonsense! I'm not going to kill you and you're going to be fine."

Linali faint smiled disappeared. "Then I'm just going to have to kill you first."

* * *

Rabi kept trying to hit Rhode with his hammer, but kept missing. 

_This is pointless. It's like playing Whack-A-Mole and I keep missing._

"Don't you think the Earl is a genius, Rabi?" Rhode asked while dodging another swing. "Linali was the perfect victim."Rhode laughed. "She has so close to everyone, yet her heart was easy to take over. Plus-" She dodge. "-She's like the friend I never had." She dodge again. "Do you think she could help me with my homework?" Rhode giggled.

Rabi was getting annoyed. "Just shut up!" He swung again.

Rhode jumped.

_What is wrong with her? She keeps defending, but never attacking!_

And then, it's like a boulder hit Rabi on the head. "Rhode, I know you're just stalling." He glanced at Allen and Linali. "Don't get in my way!"

"You've finally figured it out, eh?" Rhode scratched her head. "Don't think I want to be here. The Earl said I had to protect her."

"Then what does Linali want with Allen?"

Rhode slumped down on the ground and crossed her hands. "She wants to kill him."

"What?!" The shock came to fast the Rabi. He could've easily hit Rhode now, but didn't.

"I know! It's not fair. Why does she get all the fun? Allen was suppose to be mine," she muttered.

Rabi shook his head. "No one is going to kill Allen! Stop saying that he's yours!"

Rhode scrunched up her face as if she was a little five year old kid going to cry. "He is! He is, he is, he is!! It's not fair! I wanted to play with Allen!"

Rabi started to painick a little. _Great, she's acting like a cry baby. One moment she was happy that Linali is on her side and the next she hates her._ He tried to calm her down. Right now, he didn't want to deal with this. "Don't be like that! You're suppose to be a ruthless Noah, right?" He smiled nervously.

Rhode stopped her whinning and glared at Rabi. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm leaving!" She declared. "You're no fun at all. And I'm leaving Linali!"

Rhode's door appeared and she vanished through it mummbling about how selfish Linali was.

Rabi stood there confused. Then he deactivated his Inoccence.

"What a Noah...Oh! Allen!" Rabi turned his head. He could see Linali fighting Allen, but he wouldn't do much.

_That idiot._

Rabi ran toward him and Linali. "Allen! Knock her out or something! Don't just stand there!"

Allen dodge a kick from Linali. "I-I just can't"

Linali jumped back. "I knew it. Allen-kun, you really can't fight me." She was about to use Mist-Wind until she felt an ache that let he fall to one knee._ Damn. If this continues,  
I'm going to have to retreat_. Linali looked around. _Damn it again! Where is Rhode?_

"Where's Rho-"

Linali fell to the ground.

Allen gasped. "Linali?"

Rabi was standing right behind her. He put his hammer on his shoulder. "Geez, Allen, it was as simple as that."

Allen shuddered at the sight of Linali unconcious. "Rabi, what are we going to do? Something happened to her and whatever it is, it turned her into this."

"Take her to HQ. Someone might know what to do."

Allen knelt down besides Linali. He put his hand gently through her hair. _Don't worry, we'll find an answer to all this._


	6. Chapter 6

Allen and Rabi rushed to HQ with Linali on Allen's back piggy-back style. He could hear her mummbling. 

"Allen-kun...the Earl..."

Allen bit his lip wondering what she was talking about. He glanced over to Rabi. He was grinning. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Allen glared at him, but couldn't help, but show a little red.

"Rabi, this isn't the time. Hurry up! Where is Komui?"

Rabi took a sharp left in the hallway. "I don't know! Uh, just put her in her room for a sec. I'll go find Komui."

"I can't do that! It's Linali's room!"

"Allen! Then just put her in your room! And hurry! She's going to wake up soon." Rabi quickly shoved Allen in his room.

"Ra-"

Slam!

Allen gently put Linali on the bed. "Um, ok, now I just have to make sure she stays asleep." _How, Allen? You can't keep knocking her out everytimes she opens her eyes! Oh Rabi, hurry up!_ Allen walked back and fourth across the room. "Think, Allen, or she's going to wake up and try to kill you again!" Allen was giving himself a headache. _What am I going to do?!!_

"Hmm?"

Allen froze. He didn't even breathe. Linali's eyes were slightly opened. In what seemed like hours to Allen, she finally closed them again and turned her body, laying on her right side. Allen stayed in his postion for several minutes. Then, he slowly and quietly crept towards the bed. He leaned over Linali's body and tried to get a good look at her.

All of a sudden, Linali jerked her head up. She was face to face with Allen only a breath apart.

"Allen-kun?" she said in a breathless tone. Allen stayed there, eyes wide open, shocked.

He swallowed. "Linali?"

Then the door opened. Allen and Linali turned to find Rabi and Komui, breathless.

"Linali! Allen, don't you get so close to her!" Komui tried to hug Linali, but Rabi held on firmly to his coat.

"Allen, be careful!"

Linali looked confused. "What are you talking about? Where am I?" She looked around, finally knowing that it was Allen's...and she was in his bed!? Linali got off as quickly as she could.

"S-sorry," she said, her heart pounding and her face bright pink.

Rabi nearly choked. "What? Did you say sorry? Aren't you mad or something?" He pointed to Allen. "Don't you have any urges to kill him?"

Linali slapped him. "Shut up! Don't talk like that!"

Rabi rubbed his cheek. "Sorry, I just thought-"

"You thought wrong. Now, what's going on here?" Linali turned around. "What am I doing here? Brother?"

Komui looked down. "...it happened, Linali. It finally happened. He was right."

Allen snapped out of shock. "What happened? Who was right?" There are so many questions and no answer.

Linali bit her lip. "I thought it was over...now it's going to keep happening." She walked out the door, tears in her eyes.

"What is going on?" Rabi turned to Komui. "Obviously you know. So tell us, why was Linali like that? And why is she now so...normal."

"A curse," Komui said flatly. "And one that will kill her and everyone else."

Allen sat down on his bed. _A curse? But how? Linali has never acted that way since I've been here. And who placed it one her? When did it happened? All these thoughts fogged up Allen's mind. No. There is no curse. There just can't be!_

"You've got to hurry," Komui was saying to Rabi. "Before she can harm anyone else."

Rabi scratched his head. "So when does she become crazy again?"

"She's not crazy!!" yelled Komui. Then he calmed down. "In three hours."

"That doesn't give us much time," said Allen. "We've got to do something."

"Go to the Earl," Komui said. "He put the curse on Linali. Find him and make him take it back."

Rabi headed for the door. "Alright, we'll go. Allen?"

"O-ok, but let's not tell Linali. I don't want her to worry about this."

Rabi grinned. "No arguments there. I really don't need another slap. She hits hard for a girl."

"Alright, lets go."

Allen and Rabi only got outside of HQ when suddenly, something occured to Allen.

"Wait!" He turned to Rabi. "Where in the world will we find the Earl? He could be anywhere!" Anger and nervousment got to Allen. He grabbed Rabi's scarf. "_Anywhere!_"

Rabi grabbed back his scarf. "Calm down..we just need to think. How are we going to get to the Earl? Hmmm...if only there was some way that we could just appear where he is." A light bulb flashed on top of Rabi's head. He snapped his fingers. "I got it! Rhode! She can travel anywhere with that door of hers and she knows where the Earl is! It's perfect!"

Allen didn't seem convinced. "And how are we going to get Rhode to lead us to the Earl?"

Another light bulb flashed on top of the first one. "Linali!"

"What?! No, we can't!"

"Think about it. Linali is going to be fine. The Earl won't hurt her and neither will anyone else. Rhode doesn't know that Linali is back to normal so she can go back with her. And while their backs are turned, we can sneak in through that ridiculous doorway."

Allen thought for a moment. True, Linali won't be hurt unless they find out, true, Rhode would come back for her...

"Alright."

**Sorry if its not so good. I've been busy with school lately and my mind has been wandering off. There'll be about 2 more chapters though. Hope u enjoy it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Linali walked endlessly into the dark woods, shivering a little. Her boots echoed in the night as she took one step at a time wondering if she was lost. 

"Rhode!" she called out. "Are you there?"

Linali slightly turned her head. In a nearby bush, she saw white hair and an orange scarf. She smiled to herself and continued walking in the night.

"Rho-"

"What?! I heard you the first time!"

Linali looked to her right to find irritated Rhode looking bored. "W-Where were you?" She tried to sound like when she was cursed, but the truth was, she was terrified that Rhode would find out.

"I got bored and left...so, did you...kill A-" Rhode paused as she could feel heat rushing into her. She took a deep breath. "Did you kill A-Allen?" She was about to explode, letting out her anger and frustration on Linali for taking all the fun away. But she knew better.

"Uh, yes...or um, n-no." Linali couldn't help but stammer. "I mean, I tried to, but that idiotic Rabi got in the way."

Meanwhile in a nearby corner, Rabi stood up. "Idiotic?! Wh-" Allen pulled back harshly on Rabi's scarf causing him to fall back. "Shut it, Rabi!" he whispered. "You'll blow our cover!"

"Whatever," mummbled Rabi. "God, I wish she would just hurry up."

Rhode was quick on her senses. "Did you hear something?" She asked suspiciously.

Linali panicked. "N-no. Must be a mouse or something." She pushed Rhode farther from where Allen and Rabi was hiding. "Let's get going."

"I could've sworn it talked," Rhode said. "But the Earl is waiting." Then a light came causing Linali to covered her eyes. When the light was gone, she saw Rhode's door. "Come on, we'd better hurry."

"R-right." Linali walked towards the door, unsure. Allen-kun, Rabi, hurry.

"Wait...wait...now!" Allen and Rabi ran as fast and as quietly as they could to the door. Allen made it past, but Rabi had to jump in at the last minute.

"Rabi are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...where are we now?" Rabi picking himself off the floor.

"Good question."

The room was filled with endless darkness. Even the light-up pumkins were not very bright.

"What are you doing here?"

Allen and Rabi slowly turned around. Rhode was there still looking irratated.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Allen.

Rhode shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. If you want Linali back, take her. She's no fun at all."

"Y-you're not going to do anything?" Rabi smiled nervously. "Are you still mad?"

"NO!" Rhode glared at him. "I mean I'm not. I just am a little." She walked away. "See if I care," she said over her shoulder.

Rabi and Allen exchange glances. "Alright, let's go."

"What about Rhode?"

"She said she wasn't going to tell."

"And you trust her?"

Rabi got tired. "Well, yes, I do. Now lets go!"

Allen, unsure of himself, chose a random hallway to go.

XXX10 minutes laterXXX

"Allen, we've been walking for who knows how long. And yet this darkness is lighting up."

"Ok, we are lost...I think."

"Lost?! We can't be. This hallway has got to go somewhere."

Allen sigh. "Lets go through a door then. Maybe we can find something." He went to the nearest door. It had the word KITCHEN carved into it. His stomach grumbled. "Rabi?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Want to take a break?"

"What?" Rabi headed towards the door and read the sign. "Kitchen? _Kitchen?!_ Allen, come one, this isn't the time to eat. We have to find Linali. She isn't the best lier and sooner or later the Earl will find out."

"I didn't say I wanted to eat!" Allen said though they both knew the truth. "Maybe we can find some...clues?"

"Sure," said Rabi rolling his eyes. "Whatever, just hurry up."

Allen, somewhat satisfied,opened the door. It was just as dark as the hallway. Before he could do anything, he and Rabi heard humming.

"What's that?" Rabi whispered

"I don't know...wait, listen."

Allen and Rabi peered past the darkness, but still couldn't see anything. Then they smelled something so sweet, it made Allen drool.

"Do you smell that?" he asked. He took another sniff. Rabi didn't answer, instead, he shook Allen hard on the shoulder.

"Allen! Look! It's...Linali."

"What?!" Suddenly the room seemed bright. Linali was there lighting candles with one hand, carrying a cake in the other. She had and apron on and flour all over her-  
self. A curious look spreaded through her face when she saw Allen and Rabi.

"Allen-kun? Rabi? You could've knocked. Or at least let me know you were coming. I would've gotton ready."

Allen bit his lip, trying not to look at the cake. "What are you talking about?" he said with his stomach grummbling again.

Linali giggled. "If you're hungry, you're welcome to join the dinner party."

"What dinner party?" asked Rabi. "Linali we have to leave!"

"Tehehe."

Allen and Rabi saw past Linali, that there was a shawdow floating down. "Mmmm, smells yummy."

_The Earl_

Linali smiled. "Thanks." She turned back to Rabi and Allen.

"The dinner party is to welcome somebody new to the Noah Clan. Me."


	8. Chapter 8

Allen stood there, his eyes widen. "Lenalee...snap out of it!  
You're not a Noah! You're an excorcist!"

"Allen, forget it, she's not Linali for the moment." Rabi took out his hammer. "I'm going to try to knock her out again." He faced Linali. She was smiling like nothing was wrong. "Sorry,  
Rabi, I have a dinner to attend to and can't stay long."

Rabi returned the smile. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to make you miss it."

"...Hehe..." The Earl floated down on Lero (who was freaking out as usual). "Linali, dear," The Earl said, "Get ready for the dinner. I can handle these guys. It's about time I get some fighting done."

Linali laughed. "Well, it isn't healthy to be lazy. Alright, then,  
if you're sure." She untied her apron and walked out a back door.

"Now then," The Earl turned to the two excorcist. "How will you intend to fight me and take Linali back? She's too precious to me, you know."

Allen clenched his fist. "Why did you do it?!" he demanded.  
"Why Linali?" The Earl laughed. "Linali is a special person. I suspect she has...the Heart."

Rabi and Allen stood there trying to absorb what the Earl just said. Rabi shook his head. "You're lying. She can't. If she did,  
you'd kill her and destroy her inoccence."

The Earl slumped down on a chair. "What a smart little boy.  
Yes, you're right, but I had an even better idea. I could use Linali.  
The cursed worked quite well, if I do say so myself. She's a much positive person...and she did get well with Rhode although now she's a bit cranky. Oh well..."

"You're sick," Allen said.

"Now Allen, don't be so upset, I do have plans for you. What a strong boy you are."

Then without warning, the Earl fired one of his black orbs at Rabi,  
hitting him directly. "RABI!" Allen ran up to his bloody friend. "A perfect shot," he heard the Earl say. Allen glared at him which only made the Earl smile (even though you couldn't really tell. He seems to be always smiling). "He just was useless to me." 

"A-Allen..." Allen turned back to Rabi. He was smiling. "Go after Linali, I can handle him." Allen stared at his friend in disbelief. "What are you saying?! I can't do that. He's too stong!" Rabi kept smiling. He picked himself up. "Not to worry, I can at least stall him for a while."

Allen bit his lip. "No, I cant. He-" But Rabi stopped him. "Go,  
before Linali gets too far." His grip on his hammer harden. "I'll catch up with you later."

Allen stepped back, his bangs covering his eyes. Rabi...

"Go now!" Rabi yelled. "Hurry!"

Allen ran towards the back, passing the Earl. He noticed that he didn't look one bit worried. "I'll see you soon,  
Allen Walker."

Allen hesitated, but then pushed the door open, being swallowed by the darkness.

The Earl turned back to Rabi. "So, little excorcist, how do you feel? Your friend just abandoned you. He left you here to die."

"You talk too much," Rabi said and then grinned.

"Linali! Linali!" Allen looked around, but couldn't see anything.  
"Linali!" he yelled again. He stopped when his ears heard humming. Allen closed his eyse and walked towards the sound.

"Allen-kun?" Allen opened his eyes. Linali had changed her clothes, dressed in a completely different outfit, somewhat like Rhode's. Her hair was tied in two ponytails as usual. She stood there, her head tilted slightly. "How do I look?" she finally asked.

Allen looked down at the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting ready for the welcome dinner. The Earl said you were welcome. I'm so excited! What do you think being a Noah will be like?"

Allen swallowed. "Linali, let's go back-"

"NO!"

Surprised by her reaction, Allen stayed quiet. "I'm sorry I screamed, Allen-kun." Linali smiled. "Will you forgive me?"

"...no..." Linali's smile disapeared. Then she clenched her chest and stared to breath heavily.

"I hoped this wouldn't happen." She said. "But the pain is back...I don't know what to do..."

Allen looked up at Linali. She stared at him coldy. "I always get this feeling after the pain. I feel like I need.  
blood. But nothing satisfied me...not Komui's blood...or that family's by the river..."

Allen eyes widen. "How many people have you killed?"

"Not many," she replied. She took a step closer. "I think.  
that it's your blood I need, Allen-kun. What about it? One fight...just one." Linali took another step closer. She felt weak and tired, but could still fight.

"No..." Allen looked at her firmly. "I won't fight you."

Linali just kept walking closer. Every step she took, she felt even more weak and her pain was increasing. Finally,  
her knees fell, but Allen caught her in time. He pulled her up into and embrace.

"Go ahead," he whispered into her ear. "Kill me..." 


	9. Chapter 9

Linali breathed heavily. Her heart kept thumping harder and harder as each moment passed. Tears filled her eyes and she stuggled to get her arms to pull back. At each attempt, Allen gripped on to her tighter. 

"Why are you doing this?"

"I...I don't know..."

"You can stop this, you know. No fighting."

"Stop it..."

"No blood."

"Stop it..."

"Break the curse, Linali."

"Stop it!" Linali pulled back using all her strength before her knees ached and let her fall to the ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her bangs covered her eyes. "Just stop it..."

Allen knelt down besides her. "Can you honestly say you enjoyed all this?" he said softly. "Tell, me and I'll leave you alone."

And for the first time ever, since the begining, Linali started to think. _Am I enjoying this?...Do I want all this to happen?...Komui...Rabi. Allen-kun...maybe he can--no! He's lying._ Linali looked up at Allen, her eyes red. "If it means that you die, yes, I do enjoy this.This is what I want."

Allen smile gently. "You're lying. I know you are."

Linali eyes widen as she slapped him without thinking. _No! Stop it! Her head was spinning. She held on to it and shaked it. Stop it...Allen-kun just wants to help..._Linali bit her lip as tears streamed down her cheeks again. _No, he doesn't he's lying. Don't listen to him...kill him..._

Allen ignored Linali's slap. "Linali, listen to yourself. You can fight it. Just do the right thing."

"Wha-what is the right thing? I don't know anymore!"

"Yes you do" said a familiar voice. It wasn't Allen's. He turned around.

The Earl was there.

No...It can't be...it's too soon. Allen stood up. "Where's Rabi," he he said with a worried tone. "What did you do?!"

The Earl laughed. "It was easy. The boy is hardly strong enough to beat me. He didn't even stall long enough." His eyes shifted from Allen to Linali, sitting on the ground holding her head. "I see it's starting to wear off. You're doubting yourself Linali. That's not a good sign."

Linali struggled to get up to her feet. "No, I'm fine...I just need some time to think."

"Good girl. Now, go. Let me handle Allen."

"No, wait!" she said almost immediately. Then caught herself. "I mean...I..."

"If you're not going to listen," The Earl said, his black orbs appearing. "Then you can't be one of us. You're making a mistake. You're very important to us."

"No Linali," Allen said. "Don't listen. He's using you. Once he has everything, he'll kill you and destroy your inoccence. You're only important to him because you have the Heart."

Linali swallowed. "The...Heart?"

Allen nodded and activated his inoccence. "It's your choice." Then she took a step back as she watch the Earl launched on of his orbs at Allen. She took another step back and again began to feel weak.

Linali bit her lip. _This can't be happening. Linali what have you done? I never really wanted anyone to die. I just...wait! Rabi! He and the Earl fought! Where is he? He can't be dead! I don't want anyone to die!_

Linali ran past Allen and the Earl, heading for the door she came through. She heard Allen scream her name behind her and the Earl chuckled.

"She's not going to go back. Give it up. Now, Walker, will you fight me?"

Linali blinked back her tears as she entered the room. Blood was everywhere. And in the middle of it was Rabi, on the floor unconcious or even dead. "Rabi!" She rushed towards him. Surprisingly, his inoccence was on the ground besides him. The Earl didn't destroy it. Linali gently put his head on her lap.

_Rabi...He's..._Linali shook her head of the thoughts. "Rabi, wake up. You're alive...you can't be...dead." She choked the words out. "Rabi..."

Linali started to cry. She buried her face in her hands and stayed like that for a while. She only stopped when she felt the slightest movement. Linali looked down. Rabi slowly opened his eyes.

Linali bit her lip as more tears started to come out of her eyes. "Rabi! You're alive!" She hugged him (although it was kinda hard with the position they were in. Rabi lying down, his head on her lap.)

"Oi...Linali...you're hurting me..." Rabi coughed out blood.

Linali stopped almost immediately. "Sorry, Rabi. Are you ok?"

It was pretty stupid of her to ask. Rabi was covered in his blood, not being able to move and nearly unconcious. But he still smiled and let out a weak, "Yeah."

Suddenly they heard an explosion and a scream. _Allen-kun!_ Linali panicked. "Rabi, Allen-kun is fighting the Earl...I can't move you" Rabi got the message. "It's fine," he said. "Leave me."

Linali shook her head. "I can't! You're need help."

"Linali," Rabi said sounding serious. "There's no help anywhere near. Allen right now needs help. Go, I can wait here."

"But you don't know how long you're going stay alive. Your injuries..."

"They can be healed, but now you need to help Allen."

Linali hesitated, but then left Rabi sitting up, leaning on a counter, breathing heavily. "Rabi, you're going to be fine. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

She got up and headed for the door. But then she stop and looked back. Rabi wasn't going to make it if she didn't hurry. Linali swallowed and opened the door.

-----  
Ok first of all, im sorry if this is boring u to death...it is to me. im just getting bored with this fic! sorry...but one more chapter left! i don't know how to end it so please give me some ideas!

oh and im sorry that i didn't really show allenxlinali or lenalee...i'll try to put that in the last chapter!


	10. Note

Sorry guys, but i can't think of a way to end this story...but don't worry!  
If you want, send me a story and I'll post it! I'll be happy to see what kind of ending you guys will come up with! 


	11. Chapter 10

**This is by Pegasusjin...hope u like it!**

Lenalee entered the room where Allen and the earl where fighting, she was speechless, Allen was laying on the ground with his left arm destroyed the earl just looked at the corpse laughing like a maniac

-THIS IS IT?! IS THIS THE POWER OF THE DESTROYER OF TIME!?

Asked the earl laughing like a maniac

Lenalee fell on her knees, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Allen was dead. Tears came out of her eyes and the earl looked at her

-don't worry my dear its over

said the earl with his usual smile

-you…….killed him…

-it was for the best…..he needed to die

-no…….

-he was the one that made you confused, I needed to get rid of him before he would deceived you

-no……..he….he…

-what is it my dear?

Asked the earl who walked towards her

-I didn't want him to die….I loved him…

the earl stopped walking after he heard this

-what did you say?

-I said…….i loved him…i always did but i never trully knew until now...AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!

Answered lenalee with a rage so fears it surprised the earl

-oh…so is that it? Fine with me then you will go to him realy soon if you have the heart it will be the best if i just kill you now

said the earl who pulled out his gigantic sword

lenalee looked at the earl ready to swing his sword to take her life, she didn't care much but she knew that if she died the earl would never pay for what he did so she activated her dark boots

-I will defeat you earl!

The earl seeing this laughed

-you really think you will beat me??! Don't be stupid girl!

Said the earl who swing his sword

Lenalee closed her eyes waiting to recive the attack that was to fast for her to dodge but something made the earl stop. He looked around and saw a weird mist and it's particles began to glow and saw behind him and Allen was standing leaving the earl shocked

-you are still alive!?

Asked the earl surprised

-its time earl……..your end is near

said Allen as his left arm was being surrounded by the mist and it turned into a very thin black arm with giant talons and he was covered by a white coat with a silver mask covering half his face

-what is this!?

Asked the earl

-my innocence true form CROWN CLOWN!

Answered Allen who took off the mask

The earl just watched as Allen charged towards him and he prepared to attack him with his sword but he was surprised to see the coat turning into many webs of energy trapping him

-WHAT IS THIS!!??

Asked the earl who was sweating

-its my clown belt you are trapped now!

-NO I CANT BE!

yelled the earl who struggeld to free himself but he wasnt able to

-I'ts the end earl take this CROSS GRAVE!

The earl received the cross shaped attack at its maximum force cutting him in  
four pieces

-Allen...walker...you are……truly…..the D. gray man……..the destroyer…of the gray men..of us noah

Said the earl as last words who turned into dust


End file.
